Niña Imbecil
by pr1ncessaBlack
Summary: Alec lleva a una chica a su cuarto en Volterra, Jane es una estúpida celosa, y él...bueno, no precisamente un santo...que se tira a una chica de pelo cobrizo...One Shot. Chicas que pidieron a Alec, Lean!


**Disclaimer: Nada de ésto es mío sino de la tímida Steph Meyer**

**Un One. Shot con escenas XXX de Alec. Para ahí de ciertas chicas que me pidieron un cap de Alec. Lo siento, fue lo únicoque se me ocurrió. **

**Niña Imbécil**

**.**

Cansado estoy de sentarme acá, inmóvil a catalogar a las víctimas que tanto goce nos dan cuando las bebemos. En especial cuando hay una _Tua Cantante _cerca de nosotros. Una vez, Demetri quiso convertir a una joven pelirroja en vampiro, porque fue más amor que sed lo que sintió hacia ésa chica. Pero el caso es que se quedó en el intento, pues Jane, mi "dulce" hermana, la destruyó apenas abrió los ojos. Así de tonta y celosa se llega a comportar la niña.

.

Un día, traía conmigo a un chica llamada Elle quien se había enamorado de mí hacía unas semanas mientras salía a dar mi ronda nocturna en Volterra. Era perfecta, un poco salpicada de pecas tenía su nariz, pero era quizá la más hermosa joven que he conocido. Tenía rasgos finos, unos ojos chocolates enormes y el cabello largo y cobrizo enmarcando un cuerpo más seductor y curvilíneo que bueno… aún se me hace agua la boca.

Había pensado cenármela, pues hoy no estaba de guardia, podía hacer lo que se me plazca y ni Aro, Cayo o Marco tendrían la excusa para amonestarme. Pero antes…Bueno ya pensaba yo qué haría con ésa muñequita irlandesa antes…

Pero cuando bajamos el elevador, sentí que el mundo se me desvanecía. Ahí frente a la recepción, estaba Jane. Fingía encontrarse recargada junto a la puerta que conducía a mi cuarto.

-Vaya, hasta que Alec se dio el gustazo de presentarse. Y además con una…- No terminó la frase, pero su sonrisa paso de la angelical a la más fiera.

-Se llama Elle.- Dije acercándome a ella. –Además no he hecho nada malo, solamente, quiero… -Incliné con arrogancia la cabeza- Ya sabes…Enseñarle mi colección de colores.

Jane me miró con odio y dio la vuelta, siseando por lo bajo.

-¿Ella es tu novia?- Me preguntó la chica con recelo.

-¡Nah! Que va, es una loca que viva también aquí.- La tomé de la mano y comencé a caminar. Ella río como campanitas.

Entramos a mi cuarto, ella miró por la ventana.- wow. Parece una celda-Comentó.

-Cierto, pero aquí podemos hacer lo que nos plázcala gana si cumplimos nuestras órdenes- Olfateé su cabello mientras miraba los reflejos perderse mientras ella se movía.- Eres muy linda…-Ella me miró una milésima de segundo y al otro me besaba con una fuerza descomunal.

-Tu, tu no eres…-Balbuceé, pero sus labios eran perfectos como sus besos.- No eres un humano. –Logré articular.

Ella me miró y siguió besándome, bajando más y más por mi túnica, se deshizo de ella en un movimiento y al otro me tenía en la cama lamiéndome el cuello y luego la entrepierna, solté un gemido de placer. Olvidé todo lo que había aprendido acerca de seguridad y desconfiar de nuevos vampiros, pero había algo raro, su corazón…

-Quien eres- Exclamé, pero me quedé callado, en ése momento, ella tomó mi erección y lo chupó. Pero dios que cosas hacía esta chica. No aguanté más y le hice el amor.

Sus pechos, sus caderas, su trasero perfecto, sus gemidos cuando la embestí, ésos ojos chocolate que me hipnotizaban y de pronto me di cuenta que yo ya no me la estaba…. Ahora era ella la que se movía. Pero qué cosas.

De pronto no pude más y me vine. Ella explotó en el mismo momento, así que nuestros orgasmos se confundieron y se hicieron uno solo. No sé como rayos, hizo que se prolongara, sentía irme y venir una y otra vez sin perder la pauta. Ella se movía y qué digo movía, me bailaba….

De pronto, cayó a mi lado, agitada. La vi cerrar los ojos. Yo la conocía de algún lado…

.

-Alec…Cayo quiere ver a Renesmee, dice que si la prestas…- Jane había entrado, me miraba con indiferencia…-

Renesmee…

Renesmee…

-Renesmee Cullen, Guapo-Dijo LA chica que me había hecho alcanzar el placer un minuto antes. Se vistió y se fue.

¿me tiré a la hija de Edward Cullen y Bella Swan? ¡A la chica Semi vampiro más sexy del mundo!

.

Cuando Renesmee salió de mi habitación, Jane tenía una sonrisa burlona.

-Serás idiota.-Me murmuró- No reconocer a la hija de Edward e Isabella.- Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro- Estúpido caza chicas.

-Estúpida- Gruñí.- Tu la pusiste en mi camino.

-Si…Creía que sería divertido- Me miró sonriendo angelicalmente-Y vaya que lo fue. ¿No sabes lo que es gemir en voz baja y decir otras palabras que no sean _nena_?

Y salió brincando como niña imbécil.

.

**Cebollazos, jitomatazos y hasta palomitas acepto en los reviews!solo eso sí, pero comenten!**

**Besos. Ahi está mi promesa. Alec.**

**XD**


End file.
